Fluorocarbon based fluids, including chlorofluorocarbons (“CFCs”) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (“HCFCs”), have properties that are desirable in industrial refrigerants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, solvents, gaseous dielectrics, and other applications. For use in these applications, as well as uses in the production of halocarbons, single component fluids or azeotrope-like mixtures, i.e., those which do not substantially fractionate on boiling and evaporation, are particularly desirable.
Unfortunately, suspected environmental problems, such as global warming and ozone depletion, have been attributed to the use of some of these fluids, thereby limiting their contemporary use. Hydrofluoroolefins (“HFOs”) have been proposed as possible replacements for such CFCs, HCFCs, and HFCs. The identification of new, environmentally-safe, non-fractionating mixtures comprising HFOs are complicated, however, due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable. Therefore, industry is continually seeking new HFO-based mixtures that are acceptable and environmentally safer substitutes for CFCs, HCFCs, and HFCs, which may be used for HFO production or within one or a combination of the foregoing applications. This invention satisfies these needs among others.